All the small things
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Random drabbles between the Dance Central cast. Friendship, family, possible flirtation, humor, general. Chapter 9 – Oblio's friendship is definitely unique, but they couldn't think what it'd be like without it...
1. Troublemaker

2-1-12

6:29pm

Summary–What would this character say to that character? Let's find out. Random drabbles between the Dance Central cast. Friendship, family, (possible flirtation), humor, general.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–All the small things**

**Chapter 1–(T stands for) Troublemaker**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

Taye had left the house earlier to meet up with some friends and trusted she could find her way to the scene by herself.

She had rolled her eyes with attitude.

'Course she knew her way there!

Glitch was probably trying to get out of the house without a fuss from his parents, who didn't really understand (or know about) the dance scene in the city.

This was why the two members of Flash4wrd and Hi-Def stood around the loose circle of space that would be their stage.

...as soon as their crew members arrived and the music picked up.

There was still a good amount of time before anything happened and the crowds were pretty thin with people just standing around, chatting, joking and demonstrating a few moves as well.

He stood at one end of the ring with arms folded and head tilted back to regard everything from under the hat and hood he refused to remove.

She stood almost directly across at the other end, arms also folded, sassy look on her face and favoring her left leg.

No one dared pass through the space that would highlight some amazing skill in less than thirty minutes.

She quirked her mouth. "I see you ain't got your sidekick around."

His brows lifted in surprise at her greeting (though no one could actually _see_ this). "Don't worry, girl. He'll be here in a minute."

"Whatever. S'not like it'll help you any," she shot back.

"You know, you got a lot'a attitude for being a little girl. What're you, like twelve?" He grinned good-naturedly.

A few people around them paid attention to the exchange, anxiously awaiting the dance battle.

She shifted her weight to the other foot and let her arms fall, one going to her hip. She completely ignored his question and smirked. "You got on some pretty tight pants for being a grown man."

Mo sputtered in surprise for a moment, his folded arms loosening, and glanced down at his pants.

This caused members of the crowd to divert their eyes as well.

"Hey, they ain't that tight," he said after finding his voice and looking a little offended.

She grinned in a way that had him a _tiny _bit fearful. "Well if they ain't, then I don't know _why_ Taye says you got a tight ass."

...

Silence reigned as she tried not to laugh and he stood there with arms at his sides and a blank expression. Even the crowd was quiet.

It stayed that way for the two minutes more it took Taye and Glitch to wander into the shocked circle.

Taye sensed something was up and looked the two early-birds up and down in suspicion.

This did not help any.

He took one last (slightly self-conscious) look down at his pants before someone decided to turn on the music.

**xoxo**

**7:01pm**

This is a random collection of drabbles for the characters of Dance Central. Each chapter centers around two (maybe three or four, if I can manage it) characters and a brief course of interaction. I have three chapters written so far, as well as a few more ideas.

I've done some math and figured out that if I actually wanted to have a pair for every chapter and used all the characters it would equal more than 90 chapters. That's not going to happen. I'm going to try for the more not-so-obvious interactions. See what I can make of it. Trying to edge away from direct (or directly implied) romance, though I won't exclude it completely.

There's no link between chapters or a timeline of events. Most will be separate chapters that don't really relate to any other chapters.

If you have a suggestion you're free to message me or leave a review. I'm not sure I can always deliver but sometimes people say/suggest things that inspire me.

Anyway, it's okay, Mo. I don't think your pants are too tight. XD

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up in a few days.

2-1-12

10:43pm


	2. I got you dancing

1-29-12

5:38pm

Summary–What would this character say to that character? Let's find out. Random drabbles between the Dance Central cast. Friendship, family, (possible flirtation), humor, general.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–All the small things**

**Chapter 2–I got you dancing (Lady Sovereign)**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

_I never quite heard of a girl who could do it like this..._

He decided to leave the face paint at home for once. This little outing wasn't to rep his crew, show off his style, or to mock others and their lack of...well, everything.

He didn't even tell his sister where he was headed, as it was a last minute decision to throw on his less flashy clothes and mingle with the lower classes (lower in every sense).

The club was lit with flashing lights that obscured faces, and loud music that had even the most inhibited crowds swaying to its beat.

He wasn't bothered to be walking in alone, carrying his usual confidence (see, superiority complex), and skipped the obligatory drink that many needed to get themselves settled.

There was an empty corner – plush leather seats lining the wall and a short table – that he took as his own and sat down to observe people with a neutral, almost bored, expression.

Even he had to admit it was one of the more popular clubs in the city. It wasn't filled with absolute amateurs who couldn't name what moves they were displaying.

The irritating flashing of lights slowed to something more seductive as the song pace changed and he was pleased to note there wasn't some childish grinding from people, as if they weren't clear that sex wasn't a dance move.

He tilted his head back, lids lowered while casually observing and wondering if maybe he needed a drink after all, when an unusual sight presented itself.

She had obviously been here longer than he had, so he pondered on how he hadn't noticed the hair before.

Then there was the outfit she dared to wear. Sure, this place was full of trendsetters as much as dancers but she deserved recognition. Arm socks weren't uncommon but she took hers to another level.

Combined with the many, randomly placed bracelets; multi-colored, midriff bearing tank; and low slung bright blue pants with belt that looked as though she'd hurried in buckling it... it could've been a disaster. Yet somehow, it worked with some kind of bizarre charm.

The hair got his attention. The style piqued his interest. But, it was the moves that kept his eyes on her figure.

It was in that moment that a song he hadn't ever heard came on and she started dancing with practiced steps. The crowd around her parted to give her space while cheering on and bobbing to the beat.

He found himself staring curiously as she closed her eyes and continued on in a routine that, surprisingly, impressed him.

And then it was over and she opened her eyes to stare directly at him.

The DJ said something he didn't bother paying attention to and then the crowd closed the open space as another song came on.

Huh. Well then, it wasn't a completely wasted night.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to figure out his next move. The night wasn't exactly young.

When he opened them again, with the decision to have at least one drink before leaving, he realized there was someone on his lonely little island of couch space.

She was sprawled upon it casually and sipping a drink through a brightly colored straw.

He'd be lying if he said his eyes didn't linger on the curves of her exposed torso, and then lower, as she sat with her legs parted lazily.

"Can I help you?" he questioned, barely turning his head in her direction.

"I don't know, love. Can you?" she asked back, and he was taken aback at the accent.

His reaction was forgotten for a moment when she bit down on the straw and leered at him from the corner of her eyes.

But then she was back to staring into her drink and seemingly ignoring him.

_Curious,_ he thought and leaned forward over his legs.

"I saw your dance," he went with, stating the obvious. "It was...interesting." He wasn't exactly pained to give the compliment, and so supposed it must be genuine.

"Mmm," she responded, back to sipping her beverage. "I noticed you as well. _Not dancin'_."

He looked around at the crowds, back to dancing to songs he didn't really mind and lights flashing so much that many people just had their eyes closed while moving along.

"You're a dancer. I can tell," she said, looking at him directly. And he was surprised again, as her gaze was friendly and easy-going this time.

"I am," he said shortly.

"So? Why not join in?" She watched him and raised a brow. "Don't you enjoy it?"

He turned his head, elbows on knees, and stared. His brows slowly came together as he thought this through.

Of course he enjoyed mocking people and being the best dancer (ahem, along with his sister). But what about just dancing by itself? With no crowds or competition, just music and moves?

He turned back to the table in front of them, trying to figure if he really liked dancing for the dancing – if there was no ulterior motive behind _every-single-move_.

He felt as she stood, half-empty glass on the table, and gave a small almost-smile that he could tell was her signature.

"I bet'chu do. Can't be a decent dancer if you don't." She winked and walked away, her low slung pants emphasizing each sway of her hips.

He sat up straight and watched her leave.

Pfft, well he was more than a _decent_ dancer so he _must_ enjoy it then.

And no one needed to know about his moment of doubt and insecurity.

_You ain't never heard of a girl that could do it like this, do it like this..._

**xoxo**

**9:40pm**

This chapter is... Kerith and Dare! Tada! I watched a video for Dance Central with the song "I got you dancing" by Lady Sovereign and Dare was dancing to it. It looked so awesome! I read on the DC blog that when coming up with her character they drew inspiration from Lady Sovereign's persona, the accent and things.

Thanks for the reviews so far. I would love to get a chapter out for Mo and Taye. Also, I was hoping to have something else as the second chapter and save this one for later but I only have two more chapters written right now and I wanted to update today and because I'll be out most of Saturday I wanted to update now so...yeah.

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

2-4-12

2:39am


	3. Evasive Maneuvers

2-11-12

1:03am

Summary–What would this character say to that character? Let's find out. Random drabbles between the Dance Central cast. Friendship, family, (possible flirtation), humor, general.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–All the small things**

**Chapter 3–Evasive Maneuvers**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He smiled a little at the attention, looking bashful.

She glanced around at the crowd with hands on her hips, a blank yet superior tinged expression visible.

He nodded at the cheers and she didn't disagree at the suggestion.

The music picked up to a song that both, while not experts at, were proficient enough to perform.

She moved with ease, looking slightly bored – while he grinned good-naturedly, throwing his arms up.

When the song was over...it was a miracle! They'd tied!

Bodie looked at the female with an unsure smile to find she didn't seem bothered. She didn't make any condescending remark (her signature) or look at him at all.

He had been roaming around after meeting some friends and shooting some hoops. It was a Friday and seemingly everyone was out – looking for fun and entertainment.

A few random people in the vicinity had spotted the two and come up with the idea before he even saw her figure. And that was how they'd come to stand within five feet of each other while the gathered group egged them on to have a quick, impromptu dance battle.

He was a little worn out but it looked like she didn't care. So, they both gave noncommittal sounds of agreement.

Jaryn hadn't spoken at all, now that he thought about it.

The good mood lingered as people laughed and chatted and slowly left the two with a couple more cheers and words of encouragement.

The diva seemed out of place after the battle, standing around and looking troubled. Well, as troubled as she would let her countenance show.

"Hey," he called, causing her to glance up with what he thought was surprise. He walked a few steps closer and lowered his voice to something more discreet. "Are you okay?"

She blinked, looking taken-aback, and more human than he'd ever seen. And then her brows came together with a more neutral expression again.

"Why ever do you ask?"

The tall blonde gave a short, slightly embarrassed laugh. "You just didn't seem all there. I mean, you didn't even say anything insulting."

"I can't believe you walk around in public like that," she immediately told him.

Bodie laughed for real this time. "Okay, I know that was half-hearted."

Jaryn rolled her eyes before her soft voice asked, "Why does it matter?"

He smiled like she was crazy for a moment. When she only looked to him inquiringly he tried to verbalize.

"Well...it looks like something's wrong." She lifted her brows. "We're not _exactly _friends, but we're not enemies. So...if there's anything I can do to help make you feel better... I mean, I'm sure everyone feels that way," he said, referring to their social group of dancers. "If there's ever anything wrong you can come and talk to one of us." And he shrugged with his predictably friendly grin.

She kind of scoffed quickly, disbelieving.

But there was a pause as her head and eyes tilted to the side in thought and he looked at their surroundings a little self-consciously.

"I haven't seen Kerith since Tuesday," she admitted with a shrug.

"He's missing?"

She looked back at him at such an expressive reply. Bodie looked alarmed and surprised and concerned.

"No...not exactly."

He watched her for a moment, though she let her gaze linger elsewhere with a slight frown, eyebrows delicately pulling closer together. He watched as she folded her arms and her usual posture withdrew into itself.

He smiled wistfully through his distress, and thought she looked like a little kid lost in a big department store – not wanting to cry and scared to ask anyone for help.

"Well, should we call someone? I mean, it's been like three days already. Maybe he's just been hanging out at the club with Mo and Angel or something?" He was pulling out his phone as he said this and then mumbled, "No wonder you were so distracted." But his voice picked up again to say reassuringly, "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine."

Jaryn watched as he searched for a phone number before hitting dial and bringing it to his ear.

How...thoughtful.

Her head tilted to the side, in thought yet again. One corner of her mouth lifted up.

Bodie blinked as she moved his hand back down before anyone could answer and somehow managed to end his call.

"Oh dear. Was I really that convincing? Who knew you would be so gullible," she said, stepping back to her personal space after the action. "The truth is..."

He waited in suspense, brows crinkled in confusion.

The quirked lips formed a small smirk. "I was heading back after a disappointing trip to my favorite boutiques."

He opened his mouth to argue that she was lying, that she didn't want to make a big deal out of her brother _missing_.

But then she laughed quite genuinely and he stood there stupidly. His suspicious look made him glance back at his phone unsurely.

And when he looked up again she had turned around and was leaving the scene, still shaking her head and giggling to herself.

"Bu–" he squeaked out in shock, just stopping himself.

What just happened?

Jaryn let out another quick chuckle before noting that she was more than a block away.

She couldn't tell who was more surprised with their exchange – him with her walking away nonchalantly or her with his previous reaction to such a predicament.

Well, it was nice to know even her rivals didn't want to see her falling apart and unhappy.

She didn't like them seeing it either.

**xoxo**

**2-13-12**

**3:00am**

Wow, it's been a while since I updated this. Shouldn't have taken so long really. While writing was more difficult than it should have been, trying to figure out a chapter title took more than an hour. So ridiculous.

Anyway, I was trying to write something else for another chapter but it didn't pan out. Too much possible romance and thus seemed like it should be a one-shot. So I went through my file of ideas and inspirations and came across a line I wrote down from a book I recently reread. The novel is "Feeling Sorry for Celia" by Jaclyn Moriarty and the line goes, "Anything that makes you feel unhappy is important and I really want to know, and see if I can help you."

I tried to write something based off that and went figuring out what two characters I should use. For some reason, this unlikely pair seemed interesting. The second option would have been a friendship drabble with Aubrey and Emilia, so maybe that's still in the cards. This is also the second draft of writing this chapter, the first of which wasn't quite how my outline predicted it should be.

I tried to make the ending a little ambiguous. Is she avoiding the fact that her brother has been gone for a short while and said she was shopping? Or was she avoiding the issue of looking so troubled over something like shopping and used her brother as a ruse? You should be left with some sense of what you think it really is...

Thanks for reading, reviewing, showing any kind of support and tell me what you think!

3:53am


	4. Too much glitter in my eyes

1-30-12

3:41am

Summary–What would this character say to that character? Let's find out. Random drabbles between the Dance Central cast. Friendship, family, (possible flirtation), humor, general.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–All the small things**

**Chapter 4–Too much glitter in my eyes**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

It had to be the most pleasant meeting he'd ever endured.

Emilia had introduced everybody that didn't know each other and then most of them peeled off toward the dancefloor with a few hitting the bar. His sister had gone off to observe the club and its dancers, not promising anything.

So here he stood near a tall table with this Oblio guy, both without drinks and any real reason to be taking up a table at all.

The guy was stoic. He hadn't moved a single facial muscle, only nodded in greeting to everyone.

It was perfect. Kerith didn't have a reason to complain or something to pick on.

The music was loud but decent and the lights weren't seizure-inducing. The people weren't completely disagreeable, as shown by his current company.

He smirked at the outfit that some sucker passed by in. Couldn't wait to bring it up later with Jaryn, who would understand his distaste.

Ten minutes passed with the two of them standing there, irritating nearby girls who were hoping they'd leave the table (as they couldn't seem to hold their drinks steady). Kerith placed his arms on the table somewhat possessively, as if to say they _were_ using it in some way. Oblio just folded his arms and tilted his head back, regarding everyone and everything with a carefully expressionless gaze.

It was quite admirable.

After a few minutes Kerith glanced over out of the corner of his eyes.

He frowned.

Did the guy even blink?

...

Maybe silence wasn't what he really wanted.

Maybe he actually wanted someone to taunt and mock.

For whatever reason, the quiet was getting to him. Heck, even Jaryn's deceivingly soft voice was preferable to nothing but the ambient sounds of the club.

This was why he tried to pay attention to the music, the people, the dancing! Yes, the dancing...

...

Then he snorted as a nearby conversation was clearly loud enough to be heard though meant to be private.

Oblio didn't respond to the embarrassing piece of gossip. In fact, it seemed as though he hadn't heard anything at all.

...

_Hm..._Kerith tapped his chin with a single finger in thought.

Maybe there was a reason he wasn't speaking.

Maybe he just didn't have anything to say.

Maybe the poor guy was too intimidated to say anything to someone so vastly superior to him.

He glanced over vaguely at his companion.

The guy stood tall with perfect posture. He wore tight clothes that showcased not just a dancer's form but obviously a martial artist's body. He sure as hell didn't seem intimidated – in fact looking quite confident and self-assured.

...

Maybe he was trying to be the cooler one here, all silent and solemn.

Maybe... (gasp!) Maybe he thought he was _better_ than a member of the Glitterati!

Ugh! That little piece of dirt.

Kerith tried not to let his irritation show, had to iron out his features consciously to seem unaffected.

Tch. Well, then he'd just have to go and put on a show. Have the entire club watch his performance and see as this guy's face crumbles in shock and awe as he realizes that he's nothing but a worthless backup dancer!

...All he needed to do was find Jaryn and get the DJ to play one of their songs.

Now which one was his favorite?

...

Some minutes passed as the blonde pondered this and then he looked over casually to the introvert.

Was this guy even breathing?

That was when Oblio turned his head to stare back at Kerith, sunglasses hiding his eyes.

And finally, Kerith lost it. He slammed his fists onto the table in anger and glared.

_Thinks he's so cool with his shades on in a dark club,_ he thought to himself.

He opened his mouth to say something biting, but paused and rethought this approach.

It wasn't everyday that he lost his head. It wasn't just anyone who could get under his skin. This guy was truly a worthy opponent – but not for long.

And a true member of the Glitterati acknowledges all challenges, battles and decent opponents.

...Before beating them, crushing hearts, souls and dreams.

After a few moments and some deep breaths later he was back to calm, cool and collected.

"Well played," he said with an acknowledging nod.

To this, Oblio responded by just raising a slightly curious brow. He didn't say anything or remove his glasses or even _unfold his damned arms!_

One deep breath made the fire ignite again, brows twitching as they slowly came together.

Who the hell _was_ this guy?

**xoxo**

**2-1-12**

**1:53am**

Alright, let's face it: things have been bad lately and I feel like crap and I'm unable to write anything. But I so wanna update this and I had this chapter written already so I'll just post it even though I'd written Kerith in not too long ago.

This was basically brought on because I figured, out of the two Kerith might be more likely to snap in their interaction. His ego and pride would kind of suffocate him into a funny scene. Chapter title is inspired by the move glitter walk and Kerith being blinded by his self-infatuation. XD

After I upload this I'm gonna try to write another chapter to have ready soon. Requests are nice and all but please don't ask for romance. This isn't about romance really, just friendship and family and humor and such... Also, more than a random pair would be helpful. Like an idea or theme.

Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

2-22-12

5:25am


	5. The dance we're all novices at

2-22-12

6:13am

Summary–What would this character say to that character? Let's find out. Random drabbles between the Dance Central cast. Friendship, family, (possible flirtation), humor, general.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–All the small things**

**Chapter 5–The dance we're all novices at**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He was embarrassed, not only to be asking this of the man in front of him...but because the guy had started chuckling so much that it turned into him gasping for air. It made everyone in the area stare at them, and if anyone recognized him then Mo would hear about this and how was he gonna explain himself?

"Look, you gonna help me out or what?" he asked impudently, ready to bolt.

The brunette wiped some tears from his eye and struggled to stand up straight. "You serious, man? Like an _actual_ girl? Or are we talkin' abou–"

"Fine! I'll go ask someone else!" And Glitch turned around, only to pause and smirk. "I mean, I thought you were the _expert_, and so much more experienced than anyone. But I understand if those were just rumors..."

Angel immediately became serious and fixed him with an outraged face. "Papi chulo's reputation is not to be taken lightly." He shifted his weight to one leg and waved a hand dismissively at the kid in front of him. "You might not be ready to handle all the advice I can dish out."

This made the boy whip back around eagerly. "Come on!"

There was silence as Angel made expressions while assessing – eyebrows twitching up and down, eyes squinting open and closed, mouth twisting side to side – and Glitch tried to plead with an overly-grateful look meant to wear one down.

Then the latino grinned and rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Mo may be your mentor when it comes to dance, and that's bueno. But Angel–" And for some reason he pronounced his own name with an accent, replacing the g with an h sound. "–can teach you all the moves you need with the ladies. It's a completely different dance, meu aluno."

Glitch let his ears perk up intently, ignoring the slip of words from another language.

"Okay, first thing..."

But then he deflated with a slightly irritated look after the first suggestion was revealed. He gritted his teeth and said, "I don't have an accent."

His new "mentor" continued on, letting the objection slide off him with a shrug. The next piece of advice was completely in the playboy's native tongue.

Which meant that the poor kid didn't understand a lick of it, staring with a bewildered face.

Angel smirked at the end of whatever he happened to say, folding his arms with a knowing and superior expression.

The younger boy's brows came together as a few of the words became clear after a moment to think it over. But this made his irritation rise.

"And I don't speak a second language."

The man flinched. "Well, never too late to learn. Might improve your game." At Glitch's frown he put his fingers to his chin in thought while looking him up and down. "We could try something more accessible."

Unfortunately, Glitch had an idea of where this was going. So he practically shouted, "I don't wear fedoras, Angel!"

The brunette looked burned at his help being thrown aside without proper consideration. "Maybe I'm not the one you want help from then. Why aren't you asking Mo?"

There was a pause as the two stared at each other fiercely, disagreeing on so much. "You're right. Why _am_ I askin' you? You can't even get Aubrey!"

The latino seized up at the mention.

"I heard she kicked you off the boat the other day."

"Well, we have different interpretations of that event," he replied with a quick, smooth half-smile.

A brow was raised inquiringly. "Oh yeah? What's your interpretation of being thrown overboard and falling into the cold water in the middle of the night?"

He scowled. "What did you hear?"

Glitch shrugged carelessly, losing interest in making fun of his friend. Silence reigned again, both parties glancing away in resignation.

Finally, one of them glanced back up and spoke.

"Look, I don't care about all those things, okay?"

The other responded by looking up as well, listening curiously.

"I mean, it's all nice advice and stuff but I really just wanna know...you know, how you do it. Time after time. Rejection doesn't make you give up. You're always so confident and-and determined! That's why I'm asking you and not Mo. You _do _seem to have a lot of experience." Glitch tried not to look so pathetic and most likely failed. "And I didn't mean to poke fun at the whole thing with you and Aubrey." He also seemed genuinely apologetic and regretful.

Angel's brows scrunched closer together as he leaned back against the metal handrails with arms still folded loosely after all this time.

"I don't wanna know how to get a girl's attention or, uh, 'improve my game'. Just...how do you even talk to them? Or tell 'em you like 'em?"

They stared at each other blankly before Angel pushed up the front of his visor slightly with a finger. His lips tilted up just a little on one side, seeming bashful and more down to earth. He kind of sighed while saying, "I'll tell you when I figure it out."

Glitch let out a breath that was more of laugh of disbelief and nervousness. He nodded to himself and looked down a moment. And he smiled while responding with, "Thanks." After a moment passed, though, he grinned cheekily and said, "Maybe I should've asked Mo for'real."

Angel reacted by grabbing the kid in a headlock that he didn't see coming, and then messing with the 'do while Glitch struggled to get out of it.

**xoxo**

**2-23-12**

**3:51am**

I got a couple of suggestions, which I'm trying to consider but it's hard to just come up with ideas without examining the characters a bit more and then building on that. I guess they will be out of character sometimes, just to make things interesting.

Somehow I came up with this! Looks like they're in the same boat. Get it? Get it? XD Also, from reading things here and there, someone suggested that Angel might (or seems to be) Puerto Rican, so I had to translate "my pupil" to fit that. I hope it was right.

I got nothing else right now. There are ideas but...somehow I'm lingering on exploring characters I've already written about for these drabbles. I want to write about someone I haven't yet! Hm...

Also, I haven't been feeling so great lately and it affects writing in general. I tried to get on a few PPG one-shots because there were so many inspiring song lyrics or random ideas that came to mind. But I just couldn't do anything really. It sucks.

So, thanks for reading and thank you for all the reviews! Tell me what you think of this chapter, it's always nice to hear people's thoughts and reactions.

2-27-12

4:32am

You know what? I wanted to post this so much earlier, as a gift to everyone because it's a Monday. But I could not, for the life of me, come up with a damn chapter title!

3:51pm


	6. I can do anything better than

5-17-12

6:34am

Summary–What would this character say to that character? Let's find out. Random drabbles between the Dance Central cast. Friendship, family, (possible flirtation), humor, general.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–All the small things**

**Chapter 6–I can do anything better than–**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He tapped the glass in his hand on the counter, sullen and pouty expression not leaving his face.

The bartender glanced over with a slight tilt of his chin, but the blonde shook his head in a barely perceptible manner.

"Can you believe that Dr. Tan?" someone next to him said, words being enunciated strangely.

He glanced over to see a figure two stools down, leaning his head low so the hat covered his features.

...Along with the unusually long trench coat and...mittens?

But then the blonde gogglehead blinked, head swaying back and forth a little from what he'd drank (strong root beer) and refocused on the statement.

"I know, right man!"

His loud, and also strange sounding, voice didn't disturb the two other occupants of the lonely bar.

"Running all over with his..._robots_." The last word was said with what he assumed was distaste, though it sounded odd for some other reason.

MacCoy nodded while trying to place this person.

"It sucks to be replaced."

And then suddenly, the echoing quality hit a memory he couldn't ignore.

"Eliot?" he questioned the "person" in uncontained surprise.

The fedora was tilted up a smidge with one mitten'd hand to reveal a crooked grin across a basic LCD. He gave a quick nod to his friend at being recognized.

The moment of acknowledgement passed and the two went back to staring as furtively as they could at the counter where their arms were perched.

"Replaced?" MacCoy asked abruptly, glancing at his friend. "Oh! You mean Tan's 'bots, huh?"

"Way to rub it in," the mechanical-sounding voice tried to spit out irritably.

"Hey bud, you're not the only one," he went on, picking up his empty glass and looking it over as if that would make more liquid appear. "I mean, I'm only gone for a few months and suddenly the entire game's changed! What's up with that? No one could pick up a phone?"

"And who needs such snobby sounding robots anyway?" Eliot picked up. "Looks even worse when they talk big and can't live up to it." There was a pause before some strange buzzing sound started up that startled the blonde into glancing over again. He was then witness to the robot snickering to himself. "_Live_ up to it," he muttered under his breath (and over his laughter) by way of explaining.

MacCoy attempted a tiny chuckle to join in before halting to continue his griping. "So I come back," he started as if in the middle of a story, "And now there's these new guys and I don't remember Taye havin' a sister!"

"Sure, they move a little faster and they don't need to be oiled as often," Eliot mumbled.

"So now I'm not the lovable blonde in the group anymore! I was changed out for a better model! I mean, yeah he's a little taller and kind of built and can kill a spider without flinching..." He trailed off and then shuddered at the thought of arachnids.

"Really, I can do all the things they do! Plus, I have a real sense of style."

Perturbed thoughts paused to raise a brow at his companion. Eliot caught the look and frowned.

"They wouldn't let me in otherwise!" he spoke in a harsh, low voice and motioned to the management, obviously referring to his crazy disguise. A mitten'd hand suddenly brought up a pair of shades and scarf from one of the pockets, completing the ridiculous ensemble.

MacCoy stared with his brows set in a strange way before bursting into laughter and slapping a hand on the counter in amusement.

"Who fell for that?" he could barely get out.

"Well–" Eliot thought quickly and said, "You didn't recognize me at first!"

That shut him up.

"Yeah– Well– I was still staring down at my glass! I didn't even notice you sit down 'til you spoke."

The two stared at each other through the dim lighting of the establishment.

Then Eliot sighed and said, "No wonder we were replaced."

"Where's the love?" MacCoy asked back rhetorically. His hand still holding onto the glass tapped against it with light clinks. "Maybe it's for the best."

The robot posing as a human glanced over unsurely.

"Yeah. We could start our own crew. Or..." His eyes lit up. "Or we could just hit up other cities and check out all the dance scenes we can! Yeah! No need to hang around all unwanted, right?" He looked at his friend with bright eyes.

This idea was taken with some hesitation and skepticism, but it slowly sunk in. "Maybe you're right," was the carefully put response.

They considered everything in silence for a few minutes, both still internally lamenting over their losses.

The relative quiet was disturbed when the words "Jungle Boogie" were heard along with a beat that made the few patrons glance up abruptly like deer in a forest.

MacCoy scrambled to pull the thing out of his pocket and push a button to stop the music. He tried not to look over his shoulder to the small audience's expression.

Then he held up the phone for Eliot to have a look at who was calling. The two shared an eye-roll and scoff but MacCoy answered anyway.

"Yo, where you been?" a friendly voice asked just as he began a greeting.

"Oh. Around," MacCoy responded with nonchalance, deciding to be mature about the whole thing. Eliot stared in wonder and longing at the device despite himself.

"I've been looking for you since yesterday, man. Too busy to answer the phone or what?" And he laughed cheerfully. "Think you can fit us into your schedule today?"

"Don't know, bro. Got a lot to do. Even thinking about another trip soon." Here he winked at Eliot in reference to his earlier suggestion.

For a robot he looked tight-faced and unsure about the whole thing now.

"Alright, alright, you twisted my arm. We're kind of hoping to have a party, since you and Dare are back from your summer trips. Just can't seem to get a hold of Oblio and–"

"Eliot," he blinked stupidly, sitting up straight now. The figure nearby raised a brow at his name being mentioned. "Hey, you know, I think I can find him. We'll meet you guys in the usual spot in twenty."

"That's what I'm talking about!" And Mo sounded so excited that MacCoy felt embarrassed and relieved at the same time.

They both hung up and the blonde hopped off his barstool, fixing his jacket and hair.

Eliot remained where he was but now both "brows" were raised.

"Uh...maybe we were a little hasty," he shrugged bashfully and grinned widely. "Ready for a classic Dance Central party?"

There was practically a cloud of kicked up dust in their wake. I mean, who could ever forget about them? And why _wouldn't_ anyone miss them?

**xoxo**

**5-21-12**

**4:04am**

Um...idk. Maybe I'd be writing more if I was playing Dance Central more often or could find something in this section I wanted to read. Not sure how this turned out or if I really like it but I'll throw it out there and maybe it'll satisfy someone. (If so, let me know I did something right!) Ah, maybe I did drop the ball on this one...

I don't think I ever really mentioned because I assumed you guys understood the story title, but it's that blink182 song. Go listen to it. Also, this chapter title is from that song "Anything You Can Do". I'm real fond of the version with Betty Hutton and Howard Keel and the version with Bernadette Peters and Tom Wopat. You should listen to those too!

Anyway, see ya around.

5-22-12

2:53am


	7. Trippin' down memory lane

7-8-12

3:31am

Summary–What would this character say to that character? Let's find out. Random drabbles between the Dance Central cast. Friendship, family, (possible flirtation), humor, general.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–All the small things**

**Chapter 7–Trippin' down memory lane**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He had to admit, the kid knew what he was doing. Not to mention the songs were just his style.

Mo looked up again to the other end of the train where this little asian kid was happily joking around with some friends, showing off his moves, and being admired by a couple other passengers.

He wore some prep school uniform: collared shirt tucked into a pair of slacks with a matching tie. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and Mo spotted his school jacket in the heap on a nearby seat.

He made a mental note of the school itself, in case he never ran into the kid on the train again. It'd be a damn shame to let all that talent go to waste.

But for now he sat back and observed.

The old lady nearby caught his intense stare at the group of teenage boys and shot him a dirty look.

His eyes widened as he realized he looked like a pedophile.

He got off at the next stop and walked the rest of the way to Dare's pad.

**xoxo**

The next time he spotted the kid they were both still waiting for the train. Since he'd only seen him around that one time before, he guessed it was his first year in these parts.

He subtly sidled up a few feet to the right, trying not to seem like a creep.

The kid looked up at the sound of music, a song he recognized and wanted to bob his head to. Then he quirked a brow at the hooded figure nearby.

Hooded figure turned in his general direction and grinned.

The teen froze up at the stranger whose face was pretty much hidden. Except for that unfaltering grin.

Mo held up the music player, song blaring as loud as it would go, and nodded his chin at the kid before motioning to a boombox hidden near the wall behind the two.

When there was no reaction, he walked to the thing, plugged something into the music player and waited for the song to start up with a casual air. Only ten seconds into the routine and he was attracting attention: the predictable cheering and some appalled stares.

This was not his typical venue.

There was a brief intermission, and he circled near the small crowd, hyping them up even more. Then, just before he jumped back into it, he nodded again at the kid who was watching it all carefully.

"Think you can do any better?" he challenged after taking his bow.

The kid went wide-eyed at being addressed. "Me?"

"Dude, I know you got moves. You looked ready to join in."

Warily, the kid walked to the boombox, found the wire, and plugged in his own music player.

A song Mo recognized as being a couple years old came on, but he was bobbing his head to the beat while the newbie started flashing some moves with a smile he couldn't hold back. It was obvious he loved dancing.

It started out pretty simple, but then–

Mo hissed with an intake of breath.

This kid knew what he was doing, what was that move even called? Mo was contemplating the mechanics of that particular move as the song came to an abrupt end and the crowd cheered louder, as if this were the main event and he had just been a warm-up. There was a touch of offense at the thought that he had to brush away, and he began clapping as well.

There was definite potential here.

"That was a'right," he commented with folded arms and a friendly smile. "Name's Mo." And he resisted the urge to add a quirky introduction like, "As in you'll be beggin' fo' Mo." Instead he said, "You know, you're just the partner I didn't know I was lookin' for."

The kid was taking back his music while listening. "Uh, sure. That was fun." And he nodded back nonchalantly, ready to leave.

"So what do you say?" he questioned with head tilted back slightly at the boy in front of him.

The kid, who had yet to introduce himself, regarded him carefully, still suspicious. Then his brows quirked, one moving a tad higher than the other. "No thanks." And he turned to walk away.

Just. Like. That.

Mo's jaw dropped. Well, it opened in confusion as he watched the kid step further down the platform while waiting for the next train. The small crowd had cleared away almost immediately after the music ended for good.

"Dude! I'm offering you a chance at somethin' big here. You're missin' out." His voice reached a pitch of disbelief at the youngster.

Kids. They always thought they knew better.

"That's alright."

But then he noticed the kid glance over his shoulder, a sign he took as hesitation.

So he folded his arms, legs at a wide stance, and asked, "What's your glitch, man?

At the unintentional insult, the teen twitched and turned back, only a few yards away. "Hey, I'll give you credit. You dance pretty well."

Mo almost snorted in amusement. This kid didn't know the half of it.

"But, have you _looked_ in the mirror?" He made that face again, one eyebrow a little higher. "You're like some guy that parents don't want their kids finding in dark alleys. Your eyes are all hidden like...like you're trying to hide something! It's creepy!" Here, his eyes turned wide in absolute astonishment, like it was something so obvious he shouldn't even need to mention it. "We're in decent lighting and I can't even see your face!"

The hooded man did let his jaw drop this time.

"It was nice dancing with you, but no thanks." The asian kid, now with his bookbag slung over one shoulder, turned again to leave for good.

"Wait."

There was a pause, Mo put a hand to the side of his head as if in pain, and the teen stopped his turn halfway. A moment passed, and Mo sighed.

Then he slightly gripped his favorite hoodie and moved it such a small increment that it seemed nothing had changed.

Until he tilted his head back a smidge and suddenly–!

The kid folded his arms with a deadpan look. "You gotta be kiddin'."

"What? You can see my eyes now!"

"Yeah, that doesn't make you look less creepy at all," he rolled his eyes.

Mo glanced around for something to view his reflection. "Too much?" Then he tried to adjust how much the hood covered his face, moving the front up and down imperceptibly.

A train pulled up and he took this opportunity to look at himself in the windows. The kid watched this with a critical expression while Mo kept asking if it was decent yet.

**xoxo**

Fast forward two years, as the redhead stood with a hand on her hip while waiting for their response to her question. A few of the others were around as well, looking on expectantly.

Mo and Glitch glanced at each other.

_How did they meet?_

"Well, I don't really remember," Mo said slowly.

"Yeah, I mean, I think it was down in the subway or something," Glitch added with a short laugh.

Neither would admit that their meeting forced Mo to give up some of his mysterious aura by altering his wardrobe slightly. Or that Glitch learned to live with the nickname that Mo had accidentally given him.

"Yeah, that's not weird at all," a voice commented, and everyone glanced over to see Li'l T with her arms folded.

_Oh, she didn't know the half of it_, the two members of Hi-Def thought to themselves.

**xoxo**

9-26-12

7:42pm

I'm surprised and appalled that I left this piece unfinished. It was so easy to write, but somehow I forgot about it or something when it was like 60-70 percent done. Sorry for taking so long to update.

Anyway, I was wondering about the stories that I still could continue and remembered this. I still wanted to try that Aubrey-Emilia chapter but could never come up with a decent idea. Then, since I was thinking about it today for the first time in ages, I had an idea while walking up the stairs in my house. I'll try to get on that soon. Other than that, I was gonna see about writing another Glitch/Li'l T story, because it was requested so often and I do want to give that another shot.

This was brought to you by my thoughts on why we now see more of Mo in DC2, compared to his mysterious-ness in the first game. I mean, we even see his eyes for pete's sake! It was crazy to me! I miss that hoodie. I haven't played the game for months, and stopped keeping up with what's going on with DC in general a month or two after that. I know there's a third one...

**So, thanks for reading and tell me what you think! Did I achieve any humor in there? Did you chuckle or smile? Was it weird to you at all?**

8:05pm


	8. onetequila,twotequila,threetequila,floor

9-26-12

8:26pm

Summary–What would this character say to that character? Let's find out. Random drabbles between the Dance Central cast. Friendship, family, (possible flirtation), humor, general.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–All the small things**

**Chapter 8–one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

It was over. Finally.

There was cheering from all over the room; no one was still. Lights were still flashing, though not as harsh as before. There was a song playing in the background, but lower in volume than a minute ago, giving people the chance to talk excitedly. And someone had started popping confetti all over the place, so it rained small colored paper and glitter.

The assembled group accepted praise and congratulations at the accomplishment. There was so much adrenaline in the air, one could practically suffocate.

The final challenge had been completed by all eight of them. And to absolute perfection. It was quite a feat.

There was a sound and suddenly Mo was holding up a bottle of champagne that was running over his fingers and onto the floor.

"How 'bout a toast, guys?" he shouted for them to hear.

They all exchanged looks, most people letting them go to celebrate privately in their unnamed circle.

Taye laughed at him. "Boo, you keep shaking it around and there won't be enough!"

"It's cool," MacCoy was telling them as he took the bottle to begin pouring into clear, plastic cups with the club's logo on it. "Manager said all our drinks were on the house!"

After everyone had received one, they all held the cups in the circle they formed and crashed them into each other before downing it.

It wasn't long before Dare enticed MacCoy into dancing with her; Oblio grimaced and left for some corner of the establishment; and Taye, Angel and Mo walked to the DJ booth to mix things up. It somehow left Aubrey and Emilia standing around at the booth table awkwardly.

The brunette took a seat, glancing around as the music picked up and suddenly people were back to clubbing after the high of such a momentous event taking place in their presence. Aubrey shifted slightly, leaning back against the table and careful not to get her outfit dirty.

Silence between the two prevailed until the redhead also dropped into the booth with a tired huff.

They weren't exactly friends, though they hung in the same circle. And they weren't exactly enemies – even with Emilia pulling a prank phone call or two and Aubrey beating the girl at her own song once.

A girl with a tray of empty cups passed by, but then stopped and looked back at the two. "Hey, did you need anything? A drink or something?" She refrained from gushing to them over their performance and settled for quiet admiration. "It's all on the house for you guys," she repeated their friend's words.

Aubrey and Emilia glanced at each other.

"Um," the redhead said. "Give us a minute, would you?"

The girl nodded and skipped away for the moment.

Emilia watched her leave before turning to the girl sitting across from her.

"So, what do you think?" was asked blankly.

"You drink?" she questioned hesitantly.

Aubrey tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Not really. Alcohol has far too many calories. Not to mention no one wants to see you dance sloppily."

Emilia nodded. "Yeah. It's not exactly great for working out either. I mean, I've seen guys totally wasted who insist they're fine," she scoffed.

A moment of pause was taken as the two wondered if they were agreeing on something. Then the girl came back.

"So, you decided on anything?"

"Well," Aubrey glanced to her partner at the moment. "How about...a bottle of tequila?" Her uncertainty made it sound like a question.

"Sure thing!"

And that was how they ended up with a few tiny shot glasses and a fresh bottle of clear liquid between them. Not to mention the complimentary salt shaker and small plate of lime wedges that the girl had added in without being asked.

"What is this for?" Emilia asked with wide eyes that weren't too apparent in the semi-darkness.

"It's just a quick drink!" Aubrey said casually, hoping she didn't make the mistake of sounding ignorant again. She moved to open the bottle, which thankfully wasn't too difficult.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Emilia questioned skeptically.

The bottle of champagne obviously didn't count. One would expect to have had a glass of that here and there during special occasions and parties, especially with family and friends during the holidays.

"Of course," Aubrey said dismissively. There was an abrupt pause to her actions and her lowered voice asked, "Why, are you?"

"Yeah. Definitely!" Emilia chirped nonchalantly.

Nothing was said as the redhead began filling two of the tiny cups in front of them. When that was over they stared at the items still laid out before them.

Then, without warning, Emilia grabbed a lime wedge and licked the small space between her thumb and pointer finger – making the other girl cringe disgustedly – before dumping some salt onto the spot. She looked over at the redhead expectantly.

_Right,_ she thought and repeated the actions. She didn't want to look like a _total_ novice to _her_.

All the same though, she waited a moment so the next steps were demonstrated.

Emilia sighed out heavily, trying to control her nerves. Sure, she'd never actually had hard liquor in her life, but she'd watched TV! And people! She'd seen this technique before, even asked about it once when she was younger.

So she grabbed one shot glass with the other hand and went ahead with it. Lick the salt, swallow the tequila in one gulp (or try, because god did it taste awful and she shuddered and almost gagged), suck the lime quick.

She was so caught up in trying to contain her nausea that she didn't watch as the other girl followed her actions to a tee.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting!" And Aubrey didn't bother trying to hide her coughing, even after biting down harshly on the lime.

They glanced at each other in that moment...and suddenly let out quick, nervous laughter.

"It was," Emilia admitted.

There was a shared silence as Aubrey fiddled with her now empty glass and Emilia looked around the club. Both were too tired from all the dancing earlier to want to join in, even with all the familiar songs playing.

Five minutes passed, and awkward tension began to resettle between them.

"Want another?" the brunette asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sure!" was said just after.

**xoxo**

"His haircut's pretty weird," she commented out of nowhere.

Somehow, the other knew the subject without asking. "Yeah...but it's still pretty hot."

"Only Oblio can pull it off though," Emilia said with a grin.

The two watched as said person made his way through the club.

It was one hour, three shots each, and two trips to the bathroom later that the two girls sat in the exact same spots as before. Except that now Aubrey had her head and arms on the table like she was made of jello and couldn't pick herself up and Emilia was leaning back in the booth with pretty much the same feeling.

The tomboy of the two picked up the bottle and tried to examine it. "This stuff's not that bad. Once you get used to it."

Aubrey wanted to roll her eyes, but found she couldn't without closing them entirely in exhaustion. Or maybe it was from the alcohol. Whatever, all she knew was that she was getting sleepy.

Then, "I'm starving!"

Emilia looked up, "Hey, it's that girl!" Thus she began waving her arm around madly without any real control.

The girl traipsed up to their table again happily. "Hey, what did you guys need?"

Emilia looked to Aubrey, who hadn't acknowledged their opportunity. She leaned in to whisper, not wanting other patrons nearby to hear, "D'you guys have anything to eat?"

"Uh–" The poor girl was startled at the question. "Well, not really. But there's a diner next door that has amazing wings and french fries."

Nothing was said as Emilia blinked at the girl, waiting.

"Oh, well, they sometimes give us food free from all the people we send their way," she went on helplessly under the stare. When this wasn't enough, she finally asked, "Do you...want me to get you guys something?"

"Oh that would be awesome!" she finally burst out.

Aubrey had fallen asleep just briefly.

The girl, who introduced herself and was completely forgotten afterward, left in a search for food.

"Hey!" she smacked Aubrey after fifteen minutes. "I got us food!"

And when she picked her head up, hair no longer looking like perfection and makeup faded on the one side, it looked like a feast from the gods – even in styrofoam containers and looking more greasy than what she ate in a week. It immediately woke her up.

"We should toast to this," Aubrey said excitedly and began pouring again with one hand while grabbing a few fries with the other.

The salt was ignored, except to sprinkle on the fries excessively, and they tapped their little plastic cups together before downing the shots and chasing it with the spicy chicken wings.

A few people that passed by their out-of-the-way booth eyed them strangely. It was amazing that none of the others had dropped in to see what they were up to. Maybe they thought the two were out on the dancefloor.

"I've always wanted to try whiskey," Emilia said when they were halfway through their meal.

Aubrey made a face. "Isn't that like an old man's drink?"

She shrugged. "But it seems so badass."

The redhead thought this over as the two resumed eating french fries. "As long as you don't bother with beer or wine."

"Why not?"

"Well..." she glanced around while nibbling on her food. "Okay," she looked across the table. "So this is what tequila tastes like, right? But it was just a quick shot and there was the lime or something after to get rid of that awful taste."

Emilia nodded.

"But with beer or wine you just walk around like some pretentious idiot holding it the entire night like you're too self-conscious to be without something in your hand! And you have to take sips every one in a while so you don't look ridiculous but it still tastes just as bad except you don't automatically get a nice plate of limes with it. Blegh," she shuddered.

The other girl stared a minute longer. Then she reached for a wing. "You're not old enough to be drinking are you?"

"Are you?"

"Ah, well, in dog years–"

Aubrey burst out laughing while Emilia smiled wryly.

"I would've pegged you for a martini girl or something equally...girly," Emilia told her.

"And I'd assume you had beer all the time while watching sports," Aubrey responded.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Watching sports is okay, but I'd rather be playing them. It's like the laziest way possible to get enjoyment out of something; just sit there and stare. Not to mention all the unhealthy foods people eat at the same time."

Somehow she ignored the fact that they were currently eating heart-attack inducing foods.

"What about rum?"

"You've tried it?" Aubrey asked in surprise.

"No, have you?"

"Never."

"Darn, if we didn't have this bottle we could try it."

"Nah. I mean, it's not a good idea to mix drinks. You'll just end up puking and there goes all the money."

Emilia thought this over, licking her lips of salt. "Well, not if we're not the ones paying for it."

Aubrey looked up with lifted brows. "That's so devious." A grin appeared. "We should try that next time."

"Hey, what about the whiskey?" was asked loudly, making someone nearby turn to them.

"Yeah, whatever. Whiskey next time and then after we'll do rum."

There was a pause as the two wondered if they were making actual plans for the future. And that slightly numb feeling from the alcohol wasn't as strong with their stomachs filling up.

Emilia glanced at the bottle. "This thing is not getting empty, is it?" Her slightly greasy fingers tapped the glass battle.

Aubrey looked at it, then at her. "Well...we can't just waste it," she mumbled, trying and failing to hide her smile.

**xoxo**

It took another hour, with lights still flashing and music shaking the walls at the other end of the club, for the contents of the bottle to dip below the halfway point. The only good thing was the two didn't try to finish shots one right after the other, instead waiting as long as they could between (which started at twenty minutes and then dwindled to waiting just seven). They may not have been too experienced with drinking, but they were decently knowledgeable about it.

The food was gone. One of Emilia's ponytails was noticeably lower than the other. Aubrey's makeup was nonexistent and there was a dot of the chicken wing sauce on her gold dress. But at least people were no longer glancing in their direction at all.

"And I used to think it would be so useful, you know?" she said, talking a little faster and jumbled than normal. "But now every time I slam the door shut or open a drawer or just run around doing things, the lights go on and off! So I had to get rid of it."

"You ever saw that one about a kind of step-ladder? For dogs?"

The other girl burst out laughing. "Where do people come up with these ideas? Most of it doesn't even seem useful in the commercials!"

"They need to make that little thing from _The Fifth Element_ where she just puts it up to her eyes and it puts on all the eye makeup like that." And she snapped her fingers to make the point. Or tried anyway.

"You know what we really need?" Her pause wasn't long enough to guess anything. "That time chamber thing from _Dragon Ball Z!_" The other party didn't seem to understand. "So we could go inside and spend like a week watching all the seasons of some show or something and then come out and only like a minute would've passed in the real world."

"There's such a thing?" the redhead questioned skeptically.

"Well...it's a cartoon, so..."

"That would be useful. I could catch up on all those Harry Potter books."

"How far'd you get?"

"Like, not far at all. Like...I didn't get to finish the first one."

She shrugged, pushing up the yellow glasses on her face that had been slipping down for a while now. "Who even has the time?"

A new song started and the crowd of people began jumping up and down to it. They both turned to watch for a minute.

Aubrey said with a slight slur, "I knew I'd like you."

"No, you didn't," Emilia said casually while pouring them both another shot of the awful beverage that was bringing them closer together.

"No, I didn't," Aubrey agreed right after.

They knocked the glasses together with a grin on each face before throwing their heads back and letting it burn their throats.

Silence settled between them again, but now it wasn't awkward.

**xoxo**

She awoke abruptly as the car stopped. Her eyes finally opened to see Angel trying to lift Aubrey's limp form out from next to her.

"Hey! What're you doin' to her!" she said loudly, not concerned about her volume.

Angel winced. "Taking her home."

"What? No, we're having a sleepover!" she said hastily, words sounding a bit garbled.

Taye rolled her eyes from the front sear. "Yeah, you fell asleep at the club. Girl, I've never seen someone drool before."

Emilia frowned. "I don't drool."

"She wasn't talking about you," Angel said with a grunt, still trying to pull the other girl out. Somehow, in her state of unconsciousness, she was still making it as difficult as possible.

"Hey, I'll help," she offered, diving in.

"No, Emilia, don–!"

**xoxo**

When she woke up, it was to find the bathroom and pee to her heart's content.

"Where am I?" she asked upon entering the kitchen to see Angel making eggs and Taye leaning against the counter with a mug in hand.

"Aubrey's loft. We all had a _sleepover_," Angel said mockingly. "So what did you two chicas get up to last night? Must have been a good time."

Emilia nodded while sitting down on a stool tiredly. "It was weird. We drank and ate. I remember we talked alcohol. And inventions."

"Are you serious?" Tate asked with a deadpan look.

"...and Oblio's hair," she went on quietly. Angel snickered somewhere in the background.

Half an hour later – after the smoke alarm had gone off and was then shattered on the floor – Aubrey came out holding her head.

"What the fuck happened?"

At first thinking it was about the broken thing in the garbage, the three glanced at each other – but then it became apparent she was only referring to the pain in her skull.

"That headache's not from the alcohol. It's from smashing your heads together when Emilia tried to help me get you out of the car," the only male told her.

Aubrey glared at the girl, who shrugged uncaringly.

"I thought you said they were getting along," Taye mumbled to him.

"They are. Do you hear them arguing?"

"Ah," she said in realization. "Progress."

**xoxo**

**If you** hadn't ever seen, there are twitter accounts for DC characters made by random fans. They interact and all that too. I found them in the beginning when they were all created, but after a month or two of it I got bored because these fans took it to weird, so-far-from-canon-Idon'tevenknowwhatyou'redoing levels. The interaction from the twitter accounts that I used as inspiration went as follows:

Aubrey: You would say that Ms. drink-every-bottle-of-champagne ;D

Emilia: lol what? It tasted like...happiness XD

Anyway, it was hard to write these two interacting because I just couldn't find myself writing about them bonding over the usual things everyone expects. And uh...I like tequila. I had another idea of how to write their interaction, and seriously considered it because this thing is like way too long. But whatever, here are the fruits of my labor and whatnot.

**This chapter in no way encourages underage drinking or irresponsible drinking.** Just had to put a disclaimer out there.

Sorry it didn't have much humor or anything in there. It was more general/friendship-y, I guess.

Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me what you think! I have no idea what I'll write next...

9-30-12

8:20pm


	9. perhaps there is wisdom to be found

10-19-12

5:16pm

Summary–What would this character say to that character? Let's find out. Random drabbles between the Dance Central cast. Friendship, family, (possible flirtation), humor, general.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–All the small things**

**Chapter 9–"perhaps there is wisdom to be found in the silence" **

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He may not have been a team player. He may not have been the most approachable out of the bunch. But no one could say that he didn't care about his friends, and their problems.

There was a reason they all came to him when something was plaguing their minds: looking for advice or just someone to listen to their issues. Yes, he knew exactly what to do at these times.

The problems ranged from the superficial...

_Someone plopped down across from him in the booth, causing the thoughtful dancer to raise a single brow in question without a change in expression._

_The redhead sighed to herself, folding her arms and legs as best she could with a table in the way._

_"Hey," she nodded, acknowledging his presence. Then there was a sigh so deep it could rock the walls of the establishment._

_He waited, then glanced off to the side disinterestedly._

_"I can't believe this is happening," she went on to mutter._

_His eyes averted back to her unsure face, and his chin tilted up just slightly in regard._

_She leaned onto the table. "Okay look, don't tell anyone but..." She looked pained to say it. "I think I have to give up the yacht." There was another deep sigh that followed the admission._

_His brow lifted again without a word._

_"I mean, the insurance is crazy! And the crew's been giving me so much attitude that I might as well do everything myself and do you know how much work that actually is? No one person can take care of that huge boat!" Her arms crossed with a pout as she leaned back in the booth seat. "This is totally unfair. Where are we gonna dance? Lu$h Crew needs a decent venue!"_

_Her gaze was off to the side, not really seeing any of the other club-goers in her distress._

_A few more moments of silence passed._

_Finally, Oblio responded with a profound, "Hm."_

_Aubrey blinked. Slowly her face turned to him, mouth parting slightly. Another blink and she leaned on the table with palms flat on the surface. "Oh my god! That's a great idea! Who needs a helicopter anyway? I mean, that thing's just weighing us down! Metaphorically, anyway."_

_She grinned and jumped up from her seat._

_"Oblio," she acknowledged with a nod and her usual smug smile – her own version of 'thanks'._

...to the more personal...

_"I guess you heard about Dance Central," she said after standing next to him for a few minutes._

_They both watched as Angel danced to this next song while the crowd cheered happily._

_"Seems like a good opportunity," she said, messing with her cap and looking worried._

_When she didn't continue what was obviously an unfinished thought, his head shifted to watch her with calm eyes._

_She noticed and became uncomfortable. "Well, I was thinkin'...of maybe, you know, invitin' my lil sis to join in." This was followed by a careless shrug, like she didn't really mean it._

_He didn't speak but eyes drifted to the floor in front of her before turning back to the event._

_"But then again, she's just a kid. It's probably not a great idea."_

_He watched and waited._

_"I mean, yeah, girl's talented and all that. She's been watchin' me for too long to not pick up a few things...just with her own style to it." Taye paused, thinking to herself. "But she's not really ready."_

_"Hm," Oblio let out with mouth still closed._

_A hand went to her hip, looking at him with an irritated expression. "Of course I think I she can do it. I mean, I know potential when I see it." She glared at nothing for a moment. "But I'm not worryin' for nuthin'. She is still a kid."_

_Somehow she saw something in his face that made her bite her lip, uncertain again._

_Nothing was said as Angel finished with a flourish, looking cocky at his performance. They could all hear Aubrey critique him harshly while Dare floated into the circle for her turn._

_"I guess..." Taye began again, Oblio glancing to her out of the corner of his eyes. "If it were me, I wouldn't wanna miss such a good opportunity. I wouldn't want anyone holdin' me back 'cuz they didn't think I could do it. None of us got here by half-assin' it," she rolled her eyes exasperatedly._

_The song started up with Dare's arm socks hanging at her sides._

_"Well," she said. "Least one of us thinks this is a good idea." And she smiled wryly at him, having made her decision and ready to enjoy the night._

_His eyes silently darted back to the dance, arms folding placidly._

...to some ridiculous...

_Oblio sat stone-faced on the worn couch while his friend stood before a mirror positioned thoughtfully by the front door._

_"Can you believe that?" he was saying. "Me!"_

_The asian leaned forward, elbows on knees and peering at nothing._

_"This little punk knew what he was doing and all, and I'm willin' to give him a chance here." A shift in clothing was made. "But dude insulted me! I ride the train like er'ryday and no one ever looked at me funny. And you see some really weird stuff down there."_

_Oblio's brows went up just barely as he listened._

_The other was examining himself in the mirror, heading turning to the side to gauge the difference he'd made. "Last week I saw some guy selling pears. Pears! Like, there's no trees in this city, so where'd he find a pear tree? Pears aren't even in season!" he was saying hysterically._

_Oblio blinked once, slowly._

_"Like, he must be trippin'! I don't look like a creeper or pedophile or somethin'," was said. Both hands went back to the brightly colored hood, seemingly adjusting it. Quietly he added, "But, uh, maybe it's time to try somethin' new." Then Mo turned around, and crossed his arms. "What d'ya think?"_

_One eye squinted in confusion, as if flinching from an attack on that side._

_Mo glanced back at the mirror and blanched. "Damnit. It fell back again."_

_If there was a difference in what he had done, then only these two could see it._

...and others life-altering...

_The two stood outside the building under a lamppost as a cold breeze swept past, causing one to scrunch up his shoulders in reaction._

_"Yeah," he was telling the other. "So look, there's something I was gonna tell everyone all together but you never showed so I lost my nerve and didn't get around to it."_

_They both stared across the street, one with hands in his jacket's pockets and the other with arms crossed solemnly. There was an imperceptible nod from the latter._

_Except for a small group on the other side of the club's door, there wasn't really anyone else around to witness the scene._

_"Might as well start with someone." A sigh came from him, stalling and unsure how to explain. Finally, "So the short version is my grandma hasn't been feeling too well lately. And she kinda wants to be around family in case...y'know." He tried to shrug flippantly._

_Oblio was silent, his expressionless face somehow seeming grave at the words._

_"And, well, I'm gonna head home with her to see everyone too." MacCoy paused and looked up at the night sky, goggles obscuring things. "She's probably gonna move back there. And, well, there goes the house and everything. So, I dunno when I'll be coming back. Might not be that long. But then, I'm not into the idea of just leaving her, even with family."_

_Nothing was said for a while._

_"Thing is," he went on, "I should've said something sooner. 'Cuz I...I gotta catch a plane in two days," he swallowed thickly. Then there was a sudden snort of disbelief. "Now I dunno if I'll see everyone in the next few days." The goggleheaded DJ turned to his friend. "You think you could tell 'em if I don't get the chance? A phone conversation or text just wouldn't cut it. And I know Taye's busy with her sister and Emilia's, like, down by the beach this weekend and..."_

_It was while he was staring hard at the ground that he felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder that caused him to look up at Oblio, who nodded just once in understanding._

_MacCoy sighed in relief. "Thanks, man."_

_Fortunately, the dark-haired man knew to grab his rarely used phone to get everyone's attention before the departure. Still, he didn't have to say anything out loud when they all gathered at Mo's place to discuss this. Just stared meaningfully and nodded at the question of, "Are you serious?" before there was planning of an impromptu, surprise going away party that had the blonde getting teary-eyed._

So, all in all, everyone knew Oblio to be quite the dependable friend. Though it usually seemed that he was indifferent to everything going on, they all knew better by now.

He didn't just come out and say what he was thinking. And he didn't just act on his emotions. He was calm and calculating, silently working out things in his head. He didn't expend excess energy on things, not when the solutions could be quite simple.

Oblio knew the importance of his words, and when to use them. But even better, he knew how to use the silence.

**xoxo**

**Ah,** I feel so satisfied with this one. Anyway, I'm not saying Oblio is always quiet or that's my whole interpretation of him. But he does seem to be very thoughtful and a bit of an introvert. The last few lines are kind of what I think of him as a whole. I mean, in some ways I think Oblio reminds me of Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop in that whole moving like water idea. Except that it isn't with fighting and martial arts here, but more in dealing with situations and friends and being a good person to them. If you've never seen that anime then...well, you gotta check it out just to see if you want to watch it. But don't spoil it for yourself.

Well, I've been writing something else entirely (PPG stuff) the past week straight and randomly decided today to take a break and write something else. It was either this or "For the hearing impaired", whose audience seems to have died out so maybe I should let that one go now. Anyway, my choices for what to write this chapter about were the requested Taye/Mo or Oblio/MacCoyorsomebody. Then this whole idea came to me because of the twitter accounts I used to follow and the quote from it, which was used as a chapter title, so I had to get it down. **The flashback events in **_**italics**_** are not meant to be in chronological order, just picking an example to go with the types of problems.**

So, on the twitter account made by some fan for Oblio, there were two quotes. The first was, "there is wisdom in silence" and I believe that's an actual old quote from somewhere else. But then there was, "perhaps there is wisdom to be found in the silence" and I felt like that one was more profound. Also, if you google the second, you only find it on the twitter account meaning this exact wording isn't common.

Right. **Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!** Maybe next time I'll write Taye, because she hasn't been the subject of a chapter yet and I had some ideas... You can always try and request something, but I make no promises. Still, sometimes people say things that give me ideas.

Um, should I change the rating of this story because I've cursed once or twice in some chapters? Is anyone getting offended at that?

**10-20-12**

**3:15am**


End file.
